


Suiting up!

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter, Choking, Daddy Kink, Embarrassed Peter, Feminization, M/M, Pet Names, Peter cosplays as d.va, Top Tony, but smut in the second, not smut in the first chapter, peter is a twink, tony ‘big cock’ stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter always thought cosplaying was a curse until Tony finds out





	1. Ready When You Are

Peter’s heart drops, his stomach churns and he’s pretty sure he’s going to start crying any second now. Tony’s standing by his closet holding the body suit that Peter had only recently convinced himself to buy, it dangles from Tony’s hand and Peter wants to web at it to take it from him but shock holds him still.

“What’s this?” Tony breaks the silence.

“N-nothing!” Peter finally moves and grabs the body suit, he rolls it up in shame and holds it behind his back.

“C’mon kid, you can tell me. I’m not going to judge you if that’s what’s got you all sweaty and beady eyed.” Peter frowns and watches as Tony sits on his bed, waiting.

“You promise?” Tony draws his finger across his heart in a ‘x’ shape.

“Okay. I do this thing called cosplaying and it’s basically where you dress up as this character you like. The suit is for this character I wanna cosplay.” Peter flushes as he says this, it’s embarrassing enough that his friends and Aunt know, it’s even worse that the man he worships, loves even now knows his weird hobby.

“Is that it? I thought you were going to say something worse. I don’t know why you’re sweating bullets over this kid.” Tony stands from the bed and walks to Peter he places a hand on his shoulder and gives a famous sexy smile and Peter melts.

“It’s just, it’s not something people take as normal ya know?” Tony nods.

“Well now we’re over that, wanna show me?” Peter has to do a double take because what?

“Excuse me?” He squeaks.

“Try it on, I wanna see.” Peter can’t. Absolutely not! Tony can’t know that the character he wants to cosplay isn’t exactly male.

“Don’t you have something more important to go to?” Tony shakes his head.

“Nope, now change.” Oh god.

Peter walks out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, he drops his clothes and slides the body suit on it hugs his body in the best of ways and he can’t help but to stare at himself in the mirror.

“Okay wow.” Peter smooths down the fabric, it’s not the best materiel but he can only afford so much.

With the little confidence Peter has left from staring at himself he walks back to his room and makes a point of acting like this was his idea and not Tony’s.

“They don’t lie when they say it’s a tight fit huh?” Peter blushes at Tony’s words.

“Okay you’ve had you’re look can I go change now?” Peter’s confidence is dwindling fast.

“Give us a spin first.” Peter sighs through his nose but does a cute little spin because the longer he wears the suit it makes him feel more like the character.

“Is that it?” Tony leans back on the bed and beckons Peter over.

“The more I look the more I can’t help but think they’re very girly colors. No?” Peter’s heart seizes up.

“What? No, no way!” Tony licks his bottom lip.

“You like to look like girl characters Peter? Or do you just like looking pretty?” Peter feels his stomach swirl.

“Yes.” Tony smiles.

“Thought so. You look so good darling, come closer so I can get a better look at you.” Peter walks forward into the spread of Tony’s legs.

Tony grabs his hips, hands dipping into the curve that is covered in blue fabric.

“I never realised just how small you are, my hands just encompass your waist baby.” Peters knee wobble at the pet name and the way Tony works his fingers into the small bit of baby fat there.

“Mr Stark.” Peter whines helplessly.

“I know sweetheart, I know. Turn around for me.” Peter shuffles around and almost shouts when the fabric around his ass is ripped and pulled aside.

“Tony!” Peter exclaims loudly.

“Hush baby, I know what I’m doing.” Tony tells him as he smacks a plushy ass cheek.

Peter bites his lip at the sting but likes it nonetheless. Tony smacks him a few times until Peter’s sure his ass is a ruddy color.

“Lean forward a little gorgeous.” Tony says and Peter obeys, leaning his chest forward.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Eat that pussy baby.”


	2. The Best Things In Life Come In Small Packages!

Peter thinks he must of heard Tony wrong. There’s no way Tony said that, no way! Peter almost falls forward but Tony wraps a beefy arm around his stomach and pulls him back.

“A little straight forward?” Tony asks as he tugs Peter down to lay on the bed.

“Just a little.” Peter squeaks out.

Tony smiles and grabs a pillow from beside Peter’s head.

“Flip darling.” Peter hesitates for a moment before turning over onto his belly.

Tony hums at Peter’s obedience then stuffs the pillow under his hips jerking him around until Tony finds the right angle.

“You’re such a good princess Peter.” Peter moans gently into the duvet and rocks his hips into the pillow, he gets the right amount of friction and continues to slowly rub back and forth.

Tony shuffles around the bed and Peter assumes he’s getting into a comfortable position to eat his ass and isn’t that a wild thought.

“Ready baby?” Peter nods then hums a gentle yes.

The first lick sends a wave of goosebumps over Peter’s skin and a shiver up his spine, Tony laves his tongue over and over but never pushing in. It drives Peter mad with every swipe, he whines and pushes his ass back to try and get Tony’s tongue inside him but Tony places a hand on the small of his back and holds him down. This goes on until Peter starts to cry in frustration, Tony having to calm him back down from the near breakdown then asks where his lube is.

Peter reaches up the bed and pulls a nearly empty bottle of KY jelly from the space between his mattress and bed frame, he hands it back to Tony and flushes when Tony makes a comment about the almost emptiness.

“This your first time Pete?” Peter shakes his head.

“Not a virgin, huh. Who got to have you first?” Tony asks conversationally as he uncaps the lube.

“A boy in my chemistry class, he’s really not that important.” Peter says quietly, his first time was terrible and doesn’t really want to get into it.

“That bad huh?” Tony rubs his finger over Peter’s hole and Peter gasps.

“You could say that.”

“Guess I’ll just have to make up for your shitty first time baby.” Tony’s finger pushes in slowly letting Peter get comfortable with the intrusion before sliding in the rest of his slick fingers.

Tony scissors his fingers until Peter is threatening climax, Tony immediately pulls out and rubs lube along his length, he turns Peter over onto his back and leans down to kiss him.

“You ready?”

“For the past ten minutes.” Tony laughs a little before pushing in.

“Peter arches his back at the push, Tony’s definitely bigger than the first guy and wider. Peter lets Tony know this, tells him he feels like he’s choking it’s that big and he gets a growl from Tony which in of it self nearly makes Peter cum.

“Need it Tony, need it!” Peter begs, voice almost hysterical.

“Okay baby boy, okay.” Tony hitches Peter’s fabric covered leg over his shoulder and Peter can faintly hear the seam of the suit tear.

Peter feels floaty as Tony takes his throat in hand, squeezing the breath out of him. It’s undeniably the kinkiest thing that Peter’s ever done and he thinks that he doesn’t want Tony to let go to let him breathe, manages to tell this to Tony who only squeezes tighter.

“You’re such a good princess for daddy aren’t you baby?” Peter cries out and nods.

“So good for daddy, I swear.” Peter says when Tony lets his throat go to catch his breath before going coming back down again.

Peter’s pretty sure he’s already cum but he doesn’t want Tony to stop fucking him, he’s sensitive as all hell and his nerves feel frayed and the body suit is rubbing his cock into a painful hardness that Peter’s a hundred percent into.

“Fuck Pete, you’re wet. Did you cum already baby?” Peter nods as Tony’s free hand comes down to the wet patch and gropes his dick.

Tony smiles at him and presses his hips harder into Peter’s plushy ass, he grunts a few times until he warns Peter he’s going to cum.

“Inside! Inside daddy, need your cum in my stomach!” Peter rasps out when Tony leaves his neck to grip onto his hips.

Tony thrusts twice before stilling, his eyes are shut and his jaw is clenched tight.

“So pretty daddy.” Peter says as he wipes away the sweat from Tony’s forehead.

Tony grunts in response and leans down on Peter, he doesn’t bother pulling out.

“You ruined my body suit.” Peter offhandedly mentions when he thinks Tony’s come back from his brain melting orgasm.

“It was cheap anyways. I’ll buy you a new one.” Tony mumbles into Peter’s neck.

Peter runs a hand through Tony’s damp hair and smiles happily to himself. He shuts his eyes and falls asleep with Tony kissing under his jaw and the promise of only the nicest material for his baby’s hobby.


End file.
